Found
by Sassbrat
Summary: Bumblebee knew that his father was alive but he couldn't tell anyone who his father was. After all who believe a orphan that was found drifting through space. Summary is bad.  story is better inside.
1. Chapter 1

_This a story that I've had going thru my head for some time_.

**WARNING: There is subjects that may be unsuitable for some ages. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 1

Bumblebee let out a sigh as he walked into his quarters. He had had a bad day and was looking forward to just relaxing in his quarters. His bad day had started when he had been late getting up and therefore had been late in getting to breakfast. Then the Decepticons attacked and he had been injured and Ratchet had yelled at him when they had got back to the base. All in all it was just a bad day.

Once Bumblebee laid down on his berth he reached into one of his subspace pocket to pull out and a small digital picture frame that held a picture of a blue and white femme in the arms of a mech that was Blue and black. You could see the power in the optic of both of the bots.

Bee held the picture frame close to his chassis. Oh how he missed his mother who had been captured by the Decepticons when she was carrying him. His mother and several other femmes were taken to a what the Cons called a pleasure camp. The camp really was a slave camp for Decepticon mechs to relive their stress by taking a Autobot femme slave for the night.

Bumblebee had be sparked at the camp and taken to the Decepticon in charge of the base where he was taken care of.

The Decepticon that was in charge of the base wasn't as evil as some of the Cons. Ravenx was his name and the femme slaves that he had were treated with respect, well respectfully. Ravenx made sure that all the femme's reproductive system were turned off and could only be reactivated by a medic.

When Bumblebee had been sparked Ravenx made sure that he was taken care of and that he would be able to see his mother on a daily basis. Bumblebee was about four when some of the clients came into the office that Bumblebee was staying in as these clients had a thing for sparklings and Ravenx made a promise to WindRunner which was Bumblebee's mother that he would keep her sparkling safe as he didn't believe in using sparklings in his business. Well the Clients saw Bumblebee and did some horrible things to him.

When Ravenx came back to his office and found the beaten Sparkling cowering on the ground he lost it and tracked down the clients that hurt the sparkling and killed them in cold energon. Ravenx also knew that Bumblebee wouldn't be safe as a sparkling in the camp. So with the help of some of the femmes he designed a space ship that would take the sparkling away from the camp.

WindRunner was spark broken at the idea of losing her sparkling but she also knew that her sparkling would soon be getting his first upgrade and then he would be killed. Wind Runner held her Sparkling for what she knew would be that last time in a long time and gave him a picture frame of her so that he could remember his mother.

Bumblebee came out of his thoughts when he heard a bang on his door. He quickly hid the picture frame.

"Bumblebee it's Ratchet. I know that you probably don't want to talk to me after what happened in the med bay but just hear me out. I sometimes act the way I do only because I care about you and the others. I know that my temper does get the best of me at times but please don't think that any of what happened is your fault." Ratchet said hoping that Bumblebee would open the door.

Sure enough the door to Bumblebee's room opened up and Bumblebee stood in the door way with tear tracks on his face. He had been crying and not because of Ratchet had said to him. He was crying because he missed his mother.

"Look DocBot you clearly said what you wanted to say to me for a long time so why are you here?" The minibot asked looking straight into the medics optics.

Ratchet was taken back by the way the youngest of the team was looking at him. He knew right then and there that something was wrong with Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee is there something wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Bumblebee snarled.

Ratchet took a step back and held out his hand in a sign of defeat.

"Okay Bee if you don't want to talk about it than you don't have to. But know that you do have someone to talk to if you need someone to talk to." The old medic told Bumblebee before leaving the hallway.

Part of Bumblebee wanted to tell Ratchet what was going on but a part of him knew that he couldn't.

Bumblebee went back into his Quarters and pulled out the picture frame and changed the picture to a picture of a another Autobot. This time it was a blue and black mech. His mother had told him that this was his father and he was a powerful mech on Cybertron.

When Bumblebee left the camp he floated in space for a while in stasis lock that way he could conserve his energy. He was found by a group of Elite Guard officers and taken to an sparkling home where when he was older sought out his father only to be dismiss by him because he refused to believe that the Youngling in front of him was his child. Bumblebee figured that his mother had just to tell his father that she was carrying and his father didn't know about him.

_Next chapter will tell us more about Bumblebee's past and a secret that not even his team knows._

ideas are welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out

P.S. This story will be updated sparily as chapters will only be wrote when i have writer's block on my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews and alert.

**More will be added to this chapter. I just had to get this written and posted before I lose what I wanted to write.**

Chapter 2

Bumblebee let out a sigh as he watched the computer screens for any Decepticon activity. He had been assigned the job after he refused to tell the others what was going on. If they thought that giving him monitor duty was going to get him to say anything then they had another thing coming.

Making sure that there was no one around he pulled out the picture of his mother. Oh how he missed her and wanted to be by her side. He prayed to Primus that his mother was still online and well. Ravenx was not a cruel Decepticon like the others so he knew that his mother would be taken care of but Bumblebee didn't like the idea that his mother was a pleasure bot.

Bumblebee was thankful for Ravenx for getting him out of the camp or he would have suffered the same fate as his mother and her friends. Ravenx managed to hide his true gender up until that fateful day when he was found out by those four Decepticons and raped repeatably.

Bumblebee could still remember that day when he had to leave his mother. He was crying his optics out. He didn't want to leave his mother but he knew that he had to. Bumblebee remember hugging his mother one last time before he was put into stasis.

Unknown to Bumblebee he was being watched by Optimus who was confused by the way his youngest team member was acting. Just what was Bumblebee hiding that would make him cry. That would have to wait as he saw Bumblebee perk up at the sound of the screen beeping.

"Guys something is entering the atmosphere and it's coming in fast." Bumblebee said as he commed his team.

"Got ya Bumblebee." Optimus said as he headed towards the entrance of the base. "Autobots roll out." Optimus yelled as he and his team transformed into their vehicle mode.

It took about five minutes to get to where whatever was entering Earth's orbit had landed. It looked like some sort of transport ship.

Optimus took out his ax due to the Decepticon symbol on the side of the ship. Everyone but Bumblebee did the same.

The ramp started to descent and the door started to open. The Autobots got their guards up just in cast this was a trap. But they soon realize that it wasn't a trap when the only bots that came out of the ship were femmes in very revealing outfits.

Optimus knew right away that these femmes were pleasure slaves. But what happened next would surprise him. Optimus heard Bumblebee let out a gasp at the sight of the femmes and turned around to see Bumblebee looking at one of the femmes. The minibot was looking at femme with similar colors to his.

Before Optimus could do anything Bumblebee ran towards the yellow and black femme screaming at the top of his lungs.

"MMMMOOOOMMMM!"

The yellow and black femme looked up and saw a minibot running towards her. She knew right away who that minibot was. A mother would know her sparkling in a sparkbeat.

"SoundRunner." The femme yelled as he ran up to hug her sparkling that she hadn't seen in so long.

Bumblebee latched onto his mother never wanting to let go of her. He hadn't seen her in so long he was afraid that he would lose her again.

Optimus's jaw dropped. One of the femmes was Bumblebee's mother. How could that be? Optimus thought back to when he had asked Bumblebeee about his creators and he could remember that Bumblebee didn't want to talk about it. Now he knew why. It was quite possible that Bumblebee was part Decepticon.

The other Autobots watched as Bumblebee sobbed his spark out in the arms of a strange femme that looked very much like the young minibot.

An hour later and much crying later Bumblebee was in a sound recharge in his newly found mother's arms.

"I think that I have much to talk about to you." The yellow and black femme said as she shifter Bumblebee in her arms so that she was carrying him in her arms.

"That would be wonderful." Optimus replied. "But first let's get you some alt modes.

"Thank you that would be wonderful. My name is WindRunner and as you have probably figured out that this little one is my child." The femme now known as WindRunner said.

_Next chapter Bumblebee's reveals a secret about "himself" and we find out who 'his' father is._

Ideas welcome any time.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts._

**Suggestive material is mention in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 3

While Bumblebee slept in the arms of what Optimus assumed was his mother he wondered about some things. One was he now knew the reason why Bumblebee never talked much about his family and now he knew why.

Ratchet was checking out the other femmes making sure that they were healthy and had no viruses from their ordeal as pleasure slaves and then he was going to find some way to find some better outfits for the femmes.

Prowl watched Bumblebee as he slept in his mother's arms. The Cyberninja noticed that Bumblebee had a look of pure happiness on his face. A look that Prowl had never seen in his entire time with the minibot.

Bulkhead was staying out of the way due to his big size but was keeping an optic on his best friend. He could remember Bumblebee telling him that something bad happened to his mother but the wrecker never thought that his best friend's mother had been captured and turned into a pleasure bot. What a horrible fate.

"Since you four don't know what to say I guess I will start." The black and yellow femme said all of a sudden and startling the mechs in the room.

"That would be wonderful Ma'am." Optimus said respectfully. There was something very familiar about the femme that held his youngest team member in her arms. He knew that she was part of the noble class due to the way she acted.

"First off my name is WindRunner and Bumblebee is my child. Second tell me what Bumblebee had told you about his life." The femme asked keeping the facade that Bumblebee was a mech which was somewhat true.

Optimus told WindRunner everything that had happened to Bumblebee that he knew. He told her about Boot Camp and how Sentinel kicked him out for taking the blame for Bulkhead and other things like how he never really talked about his past.

WindRunnr let out a growl as Optimus told her what Sentinel had done to her child. "When I get my hands of the Aft head I swear that I'm going to strangle him. How dare he treat SoundRunner like that. Oh there is going to Hell to pay." She growled as she got a harden look on her face.

Optimus was wondering how WindRunner knew of Sentinel but that would have to wait. Right now there was more important things to discuss.

"We told you what you wanted to know. Now could you please tell us what we want to know?" Optimus asked again.

"Of Course. Forgive my bad manners." WindRunner replied as she shifted Bumblebee into a more comfortable position. She then started to tell the Autobots about how she and some of the other nobles were out of a star cruise so to speak and were ambushed by Decepticons and taked to the pleasure camps where they were forced in to the skimpy outfits and displayed for all the Decepticons to see. WindRunner also told the Earth bound Autobots that they were lucking in a way do to the fact that the Decepticons were only interest in pleasure slaves and not breeders. She also told them that was where she found out the she was in the first stages of carrying and that the Decepticon in charge of the camp she was sent to took care of her when she was carrying and when she was in labor made a Promise that he would look after her sparkling.

"I saw Bumblebee everyday and knew he was safe. But one day when he was about 4 some clients came that had a thing for younglings and sparklings found out about Bee and did some horrible things to him. Ravenx killed them when he found out and after that knew that he had to get Bee out of the camp. So he and some of the other femmes made a rocket that looked like a piece of that needed to be thrown out. I sedated Bumblebee and placed him in the rocket. Believe me it was hard to give up my sparkling but I knew he would be safer away from the camp." WindRunner said as she hugged her child closer to her body.

"How did you escape the camp?" Bulkhead asked.

"We were getting a little to old for the clients and were going to be killed so Ravenx staged a 'riot' so to speak that allowed us to escape and hijack a ship. We would have headed for Cybertron but the ship was running out fuel and this was the closest planet in this system. Never would I thought that this planet would hold the sparkling that I had to give up so long ago." WindRunner replied with a smile.

Prowl thought for a moment and realized something. WindRunner had called Bumblebee by the name of SoundRunner which was a name for a femme. Bumblebee was femmeish sometimes but was he really femme. He got his answer when WindRunner looked at him and nodded her helm.

"You mean you knew what I was thinking?" The ninja asked.

"Yes I know what you were thinking about my child and you are right about SoundRunner being a femme's name. I gave Bumblebee a femme name because Bumblebee is in fact a femme." WindRunner explained and waited for the yelling.

"**WHAT!" **

WindRunner let out a small laugh. If they reacted that way when she told them the her child was a femme when they thought he was a really a mech than how would they act when she told them who her mate was.

"You are serious?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes Bumblebee is really a femme and I think the reason she upgraded to a mech was because of what happened to her when she was young." One of the other Femmes said coming over and placing a hand on Bumblebee's helm. She was red and white signaling that she was a medic of some sort and probably had been one of the femmes that had helped bring the yellow and black femme into the world so many years ago.

It did take a genius for Optimus and the others to figure out what really happened to the youngest member of his team when he or should they now say she was living in the pleasure camps. He felt sick to his tanks when thinking about all that had happened to the youthful minibot that always had a smile on his face.

Then something hit Optimus like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe that he had been so blind.

Optimus remembered that Ultra Magnus had a mate that was captured by Decepticons and was never seen again. He didn't remember her name until now. WindRunner was the mate of Ultra Magnus. That was why she looked familiar and if she was the mate to Ultra Magnus than that made Bumblebee his daughter. Oh Sentinel was in for a world of hurt with the leader of the Elite Guard found out what he did to his daughter.

_Next chapter Bumblebee WindRunner tells Ultra Magnus that she alive and who their daughter is._

Ideas are welcome for the next chapter.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

AN: Lost soul and Elements are on hold as I have major writer block. Nothing is coming to me even with all the ideas that you readers are giving me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. Dragongirl156 and Draconia Snowmantle-Snape get credit for ideas used and based in this chapter_

Chapter 4

It had been two days since the femmes had come to Earth and they were settling in quiet well. They all had gotten new armor thanks to Professor Sumdac and his knowledge about the armor of his daughter's friends.

It took less than a click for the femmes to shed their skimpy armor and put on the armor the covered them up. After they had changed they went to the nearest furnace and threw the offending armor in it to be burned.

Then the medic of the femmes decided to give her friends a check up. Ratchet had done what he could without being vulgar as he was a mech medic and it wasn't proper for him to do certain scans on the femmes. The femme medic was call FireStar and she was just like Ratchet in the persona of not taking any lip from anyone.

Bumblebee in the meantime refused to leave her mother's side. It was like she was scared to that she would lose her again and she was. She had to grow up without her mother and now that she found her she wasn't going to let go.

Optimus watch from the doorway with a smile on his face as Bumblebee and her mother recharged together on the berth. They both had their arms wrapped around each other and Bumblebee was using her mother's chassis as a pillow.

The red and blue Prime could see the content look on his youngest teammate's face. Bumblebee looked so happy and Optimus could tell that all the other times she looked happy that she was just faking it. Bumblebee now looked happy and it was for real. Optimus shut the door giving the mother/daughter duo some alone time.

Who would have thought that Bumblebee was a femme and the daughter of Ultra Magnus. Optimus wondered why Bumblebee never said anything about Ultra Magnus being her father. Then he remember what WindRunner told them. She didn't know that she was carrying Bumblebee until she was captured by the Decepticons. So of course Ultra Magnus wouldn't have known that he had any offspring.

Optimus also wondered why Bumblebee choose a mech's frame instead of a femme's frame. Then Optimus also remembered that Bumblebee grew up in Kaon which was the worst place to grow up if you were a femme. Femmes in Kaon had a higher risk of dying from violence or were raped on a regular basis. So upgrading to a mech's frame was probably a matter of staying alive and not getting raped.

As soon as Optimus walked into the living room he bumped into one of the younger femmes that was about his age maybe a little younger. She was yellow and blue and if Optimus remembered her name was FireFly. She had just been captured and hadn't been put into the camps when the femmes had 'escaped'.

"Sorry Sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." FireFly apologized as she hung her helm.

Optimus could tell that she was from a poor family and used to having other bots run over her by the way she acted.

Optimus placed a finger under the femme's chin and made her look at him. "Relax you're safe with us and no one is going to hurt you anymore. Also you need to look us in the face when you talk to us. Remember that you are among friends and no harm will come to you." Optimus told FireFly who nodded her helm up and down before turning to leave.

Optimus watched her go and wondered what kind of life the femme had before being captured.

"FireFly was forced to sell herself just to survive on the streets of Kaon before being captured when she used what little credits that she had for a shuttle cruise. It's hard for her to be confident when she never had anything to look forward to." WindRunner said from behind Optimus causing the Prime to jump a few inches of the ground in surprise.

WindRunner let out a small laugh. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." The femme replied.

"I thought that you would be with Bumblebee. How is she doing by the way?" Optimus asked.

"She's out like a light." WindRunner replied with a smile. She was touched at how concerned Optimus was about her daughter. "She had a busy couple of days."

"It's good that she's been reunited with you." Optimus said. He bit his lower lip plate for a second before saying what he was going to say next. "WindRunner I have to know." Optimus said as he took a breath before he asked the hardest question that he would ever have to ask in his life. "Was Bumblebee raped as a sparkling?"

WindRunner looked at Optimus before nodding her helm. "That was the reason Ravenx needed to get Bumblebee out of the camps. He had helped raise my daughter and was somewhat attached to her that he would not see her become a pleasure bot. I know it sound silly but I owe a great deal to Ravenx as do all of us for keeping us safe and made sure the clients didn't get to rough on us. He may have been a Con but he was honorable." WindRunner explained to Optimus.

Optimus nodded his helm in acknowledgment. He had heard of Ravenx and it was true that he was a honorable Decepticon and never hurt a sparkling or first frame youngling.

"Optimus if you would be so kind as to get the communications working so I can call Ultra Magnus and let him know that I am alive." WindRunner asked.

"Of Course. In fact the communications should be working now and knowing Sentinel, he and the Magnus should be heading to Earth right now." Optimus said with a grumble and headed over to the communication's station.

It took a few moments before Optimus got the frequency and managed to contact the SteelHaven.

Sentinel face appeared on the screen.

"Optimus what do you want?" The arrogant 2nd in command asked.

"We have someone that would like to talk to Ultra Magnus." Optimus replied.

"Well whoever it is can talk to me first." Sentinel said smugly.

"Sentinel Prime you will Put my mate on the line or so help me I will have you removed from the Elite Guard in a sparkbeat." WindRunner yelled.

Sentinel paled at the sight of the femme. He knew that she was always truthful on her words and she would do what ever she said that she was going to do.

"As you command My Lady." With saying that Sentionel's face dissappered and soon was replaced with the face of Ultra Magnus who went bug eyed at the sight of his lost mate.

"Hello Dion. Long time so see." WindRunner said with a smile using her mates original name before he became Magnus.

_Next chapter. Ultra Magnus talks with long lost mate and finds out that bumblebee is his daughter and where she grew up and what happened to her._

Ideas welcomed anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

_thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Sheyla Ryddle gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 5

Ultra Magnus was overjoyed at the sight of his lost mate. She looked a little worse for wear but she was alive.

"My love you're alive!" The Magnus exclaimed as he placed his hand on the screen.

WindRunner did the same thing on her end.

"That I am Dion that I am." The femme replied with a smile.

Optimus thought that this was a good time for him and the others to leave the room so he made a motion with his hands to give the two long lost mates some alone time.

It took only a minute for the room to clear out.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Windy." Ultra Magnus said with great joy in his voice.

"I missed you too Dion. You have no idea how many times I thought about you when I was in the camps." WindRunner exclaimed using her mates real name.

Ultra Magnus's face went red at the mention of the word camps and he knew what that meant. His kind and beautiful mate was force to become a pleasure slave for so long. "Are you sure that you are alright my love? I could have some of the best medics on Cybertron look you over."

"Dion I am fine. The other femmes and I are in the best care that I can ever think of. Ratchet and FireStar are taking good care of us." WindRunner told her worried mate.

"Others? You mean that there are more femmes with you?" Magnus asked.

Windrunner began to explain everything that had happened to her since she went of the cruise that that turned out getting her captured and to her escaping with the help of Ravenx.

Ultra Magnus couldn't believe that all happened to his mate.

"Dion there is more. When I was held captive by the Decepticons I found out that I was a few weeks into my first carrying term." WindRunner told her mate. "Now before you say anything I want you to know that SoundRunner was taken care of by Ravenx who treated her like his own."

"I have a daughter? Where is she? Is she alright?" Ultra Magnus asked question after question about his newly discovered daughter.

"She is fine. Let me tell you what happened." WindRunner said and began telling The Magnus about what had happened at the camp and the Rocket ship the was used to get their daughter out of the camps.

"So she is free?"

"Yes love. She was raised in the city of Kaon and survived. She also when it was time to upgrade for the first time chose a mech frame so the she would be safer. And before you ask me how I know this she is on Earth at this very moment recharging in one of the rooms here. Dion you would know your daughter by the name of Bumblebee and she is part of Optimus Prime's unit." WindRunner explained to her mate who was shell shocked.

You could hear a loud thud in the background and WindRunner thought that the was Sentinel reeling form the shock of finding out about Bumblebee's true heritage. Boy was slag going to his the propellar when Ultra Magnus found out about how Sentinel treated his daughter.

"Are you sure that Bumblebee is in fact our daughter?" Ultra Magnus asked. He trusted his mate but wanted to be sure.

WindRunner glared at her mate for ever thinking that she was wrong about the child that she brought into this world so many years ago and had to give up to protect her.

Ultra Magnus shrunk back at the glare his mate was giving him. He knew right then from the glare his mate was giving him that she knew who her child was.

"I am sorry that I doubted you My Love. It just that I wanted you to be sure."

"I know Dion. I know that you were just being your normal careful self. But a mother knows their own sparkling just by looking at them. Also there is the fact that she looks like a mech version of me right now." The Black and yellow femme said with a smile.

"The SteelHaven is less then a day away from Earth. If I have Jazz up the speed of the engine than we should be there within a few hours if not that." Ultra Magnus said as he looked at his smiling mate. "I want to hold you in my arms again so much."

"As do I My love as do I. Just think not only have you found your mate but you also found out that you have a daughter that you never knew existed." WindRunner said with another smile.

"Does Bumblebee know that I am her father?" Ultra Magnus asked wondering if his daughter knew about him.

"Yes she does. I told her about you when she was old enough to understand why she didn't have a father so to speak." WindRunner told her mate. Her daughter had always known who her father was. She had made sure of it.

"That is good to know Windy, that's good to know." The leader of Elite Guard said. He was glad hat his daughter knew about him.

"Mom where did you go and who are you talking too?" Bumblebee asked as she came into the living room looking a little sleeping. The minibot had woken up to find that her mother was missing. At first she thought that she had been dreaming but then she heard her mother talking to someone. So Bumblebee decided to find out who her mother was talking too.

"Bumblebee I'm talking to your father. He has just been informed about your existence." WindRunner told her daughter.

Bumblebee walked over to the screen to see Ultra Magnus's face. He had a look of pure joy on his face.

"Hello father." Bumblebee said standing up straight and looking at her father. She wanted to make a impression even thought her father had already met her.

"Hello SoundRunner. I'm glad that your are alive and doing well." Ultra Magnus told his new found daughter. As he watched his daughter a question came to his mind. "SoundRunner please don't take this the wrong way when I say this but why did you not come to Metroplex and tell me that you were my daughter?"

Bumblebee let out a small laugh. "With all due respect Father would you have believed me if I said that I was your daughter from your mate that disappeared years before? You would have had me thrown in the psych ward in a sparkbeat or thrown me in the stockades.

Ultra Magnus had to admit that his daughter was right about what she said. He would have her thrown in the stockades or the psych ward for saying something like that. But none of that mattered now. What mattered was that he had his family back and soon that he would be able to hold them in his arms.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through life with out either of your creators but now know that you will never be alone." Ultra Magnus told his daughter.

Bumblebee let a smile come to her face at what her father said. She knew that he was telling the truth as Ultra Magnus never lied to any one no matter who they were.

"That is good to know father. I can't wait to see you. Well you know see you as my father and not at my commanding officer.

"I'll see you soon my loves." With saying that Ultra Magnus cut the communications on his side.

WindRunner turned to her daughter. "Well it seems that life has just become more exciting don't you think SweetSpark?"

Bumblebee didn't say a word and hugged her mother. She was just so glad that she had her mother back and she was going to enjoy every moment she had with her.

_Next chapter The SteelHAven comes to Earth and Sentinel and Jazz try to understand that Bumblebee is Ultra Magnus's daughter._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. dragongirl156, Shizuka Taiyou get credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 6

Ultra Magnus paced back and forth nervously as the ship landed on the planet the his mate and daughter was on. He had wonder what had happened to his mate when she went on the cruise around the outer rings of Polarius all those years ago and now he knew what really happened to his mate. His wonderful and beautiful mate was forced to become a pleasure bot.

What really made Ultra Magnus upset was the fact that he had a daughter who knew who he was but he couldn't help her due the fact that he had no idea that he had a daughter. It made him sick to his tank that his daughter had been forced to grow up in one of the most dangerous cities on Cybertron.

But none of that matter now. Soon he would be reunited with his family and he would get to know his daughter. Sure he knew of Bumblebee but had a feeling that the way Bumblebee acted was only a ruse of some sort.

Sentinel in the meantime refused to believe that Bumblebee was in any way related to Ultra Magnus. He doubted that WindRunner was telling the truth about Bumblebee being her daughter or the idea that Bumblebee was even The Magnus's child. It was just ridiculous that Bumblebee was any relation to the Magnus and his mate. Bumblebee was clumsy and undisciplined.

As soon as the hanger door opened The Magnus order Sentinel and Jazz to head out to the Autobot base.

Jazz and Sentinel had a hard time keeping up with their commander as he sped through the streets of Detroit as fast as he could and somehow managed not to cause an accident.

As soon as he reached the base Ultra Magnus transformed and headed into the base in search of his long lost mate. He found WindRunner sitting on the couch with Bumblebee curled up next to her sound asleep. This was his family. A family that he never thought that he would be able to see again.

"Hello Dion." WindRunner softly said with a smile.

Ultra Magnus wasted no time in walking over to his mate and kneeling down to her level and hugging the daylights out of her.

"Hello Windy." Ultra Magnus said as he kissed his mate. She tasted the same as she did when he kissed her goodbye when she went on the cruise long ago. "It's so good to see you again."

"Same here Dion." WindRunner replied as she hugged her mate for dear life.

Bumblebee in the meantime had woken up when she felt her mother move. She woke up to see her mother hugging her father in a tight hug. Before Bumblebee could say anything she was pulled into hug by her mother and father.

"If I would have known that you were my daughter I would have taken you in the second I found out." Ultra Magnus told Bumblebee as he hugged his daughter.

"It's alright Sir. I was able to survive and got my skills for being a scout because of my growing up in Kaon." Bumblebee said. She still couldn't call Ultra Magnus dad or father just yet. It was still so weird.

"That's not an excuse for you having to grow up in that city." Ultra Magnus replied.

Sentinel decieded it was time for him to put his two cents worth in.

"Sir with all due respect, you can't be sure that Bumblebee is indeed your daughter. She could be a Decepticon's child due to Lady WindRunner's time in the camps." Sentinel pointed out.

WindRunner turned around and gave a death glare at the 2nd in command. How dare he assume that she was lying about her sparkling. But then again Sentinel was an idiot and plus she really didn't like the way Sentinel treated those that were of lower rank than him.

"Are you saying that I am making up the fact that Bumblebee is Ultra Magnus's daughter?" WindRunner said with a small amount of venom in her voice.

"All I'm saying My Lady is that perhaps we should do a CNA scan just to be sure. After all she could be the daughter of a Decepticon." Sentinel replied as tried to save his aft. He just didn't believe that Bumblebee was really the Magnus's daughter.

"Sentinel Prime Are you saying that my mate is lying?" Ultra Magnus asked. Anger was clear in his voice and he glared at his 2nd in command.

Sentinel started to sweat. He was hoping that Ultra Magnus would agree with him about the idea of Bumblebee's Sire being a Decepticon.

"Sir I'm not calling Lady WindRunner a liar. It just that where she was when she when she first found out that she was carrying was in a Decepticon Pleasure Camp. I just want to make sure that Bumblebee is really your daughter and not some random Decepticon's child." Sentinel replied hoping that he had saved his aft from the wraith of his commander.

"Sentinel I trust my mate. If she says that Bumblebee is my daughter than she is and you will treat her with the respect you do with me." Ultra Magnus told Sentinel as his optics narrowed in anger.

Bumblebee thought that she had better speak up before things came to blows.

"I think that we should do a CNA test just to be sure and to make the others elders happy." Bumblebee pointed out. She knew in her spark that she was Ultra Magnus's daughter and she wasn't going to let that aft head Sentinel ruin her time she never had with her family.

"Bumblebee you don't have to do that. I know that you are my daughter." Ultra Magnus said.

"I know Sir but I want to shut up anyone that has doubts about who my Sire really is." Bumblebee replied with a grin.

Ultra Magnus smiled at his daughter. She wasn't going to put up with anyone downgrading her any more.

"Very well I will have a test done on Bumblebee to see if she really is my daughter Sentinel and if she is YOU WILL apologize to Bumblebee even daring to suggest that she is anything but my daughter. Do I make myself clear." Ultra Magnus told Sentinel.

Sentinel nodded his helm very fast. He knew better than to get The Magnus mad but he was sure that the test will come back that the little yellow bumbler was part Decepticon.

_next chapter the test come back and Jazz talks with Bumblebee about her life in Kaon._

ideas for what Bumblebee went through during her time in Kaon are welcomed anytime.

I would like a least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone that gave me ideas and alerts. Dragongirl156 gets credit for some dialogue used in this chapter._

Chapter 7

Two days had passed since Sentinel had asked for a CNA test of Bumblebee and Ratchet had just gotten the results back.

Everyone was waiting in the living room for the results of the test. Sentinel was standing in a corner of the room smirking. He was 100% positve that Bumblebee's Sire was a Decepticon and once that was revealed he would have her charged with impersonating the daughter of Ultra Magnus and would make sure that she would never see the light of day again.

Bumblebee was anxious and scared at the same time. She was really scared that she wasn't Ultra Magnus's daughter and that she really was the daughter of one of the Decepticons that took her mother. But a part of her knew that her mother would never lie to her.

The others were thinking that Sentinel was going to be in big trouble when the CNA test came back positive that Bumblebee was the daughter of the Magnus.

Optimus deep down was feeling a little evil and vindictive that Sentinel was going to have to mech up and admit that he was wrong and had insulted not only the mate to the current Magnus but he was going to have to apologize to Bumblebee too.

Soon Ratchet came out of the medbay with a data pad in his hands. "I have some bad news." He said. Ratchet could see the smug look on Sentinel's face. Boy was the blue Prime in for a surprise. "Sentinel has to apologize to Bumblebee as she is in fact Ultra Magnus's daughter." Ratchet said smugly.

Sentinel did the one thing that he could think of and that was faint.

Ultra Magnus rushed straight over to his mate and now official daughter. With the result offical there was no way the Elders could say that Bumblebee had a Decepticon Sire. The Magnus knew that the elders would want one of their medics to test Bumblebee but they also respected Ratchet with him being a Great War medic.

"I told that pompous windbag that Bumblebee was your daughter but like always he a idoit that doesn't think this thru." WindRunner pointed out as she was hugged from behind by her mate.

"So you don't like Sentinel either mom?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not as all Sweetspark. He is arrogant, self centered and only cares about how high he can get in the Elite Guard. Also he will make others take the blame for something that was his idea to begin with." The older femme replied.

Optimus stiffened at what WindRunner said. Could she have know about what really happened on that spider planet when they had lost Elita-1?

"What do you mean by that my love?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Your so called 2nd in command made Optimus take the blame for the situation with the Spider planet. I know this because I was with him at the city's rec room when he was wasted on High Grade Energon." WindRunner pointed out. She had no qualms of tell her mate about somebot that she didn't think was worthy of being in the Elite Guard and a Prime. And Sentinel was not worthy of being in the Elite Guard.

"You have proof Windy?"

"Yes I put it to memory stick and stored it away deep withing my personal belongings back at Metroplex. Somebot like Sentinel does not belong on the Elite Guard at all. Frag he doesn't even belong in the military at all." WindRunner said forcefully.

"I thought as much. When Sentinel told me that it was Optimus Prime's idea to go to that planet I thought something was wrong as Optimus would never even think of coming up with an idea like that. But I could not prove it ans was force to expel Optimus from the academy. Luckly I was able to convince the Elders to give Optimus another chance and it was a good thing they did. As if they did not then the Allspark would be in the hands of the Decepticons and I would have never found my daughter nor my mate was alive." The Magnus said.

A groan was heard from Sentinel who was starting to come back online. Once he was fully online he saw the faces of the Earnbound Autobots, Bumblebee, Lady WindRunner and Ultra Magnus staring at him.

"Sentinel Prime I do believe that you have something to say to my daughter." Ultra Magnus said with a look of pure disgust on his face.

Sentinel knew that he had to apologize to Bumblebee and Lady WindRunner for doubting them both. Oh this was going to kill him.

Sentinel walked over to where the yellow and black femmes were sitting with smug looks on their faces.

"I am sorry for doubting what you said." Sentinel whispered.

"I'm sorry could you repeat what you just said a little louder? I didn't hear what you had said.

Sentinel let a tiny growl escape his throat. The femmes were enjoying making fun of him.

"I said that I'm sorry for doubting your words." Sentinel said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Apology accepted." The mother/daughter replied with smiles on their faces. It was so fun to make Sentinel admit that he was sorry.

"Now that that is done. Sentinel Prime I need to talk to you about what REALLY happened on Aracha 7 and do not lie to me again or you will not like what will happen to you." Ultra Magnus asked as he glared at his soon to be ex 2nd in command.

Sentinel let out a gulp. Could Optimus had finally grown a backbone and told The Magnus what had really happened? As he was thinking of a way out of the situation he was in he looked at WindRunner with was smiling and something clicked in his helm. WindRunner had a habit of disguising herself in order enjoy herself outside of the city and inside the city. WindRunner was the femme that was in the rec room when he got hammered on High Grade just after the spider planet incident. He had though that she was some sort of service bot when he started saying things that he couldn't remember. Sentinel now knew that WindRunner had told her mate what he had said really happened on Aracha 7. Oh he was so screwed. Ultra Magnus would believe his mate's words over his any day and knowing the femme noble she recorded everything and kept it in a safe place.

_Next chapter the others find out about Bumblebee's life on the streets of Kaon._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

**AN: I am sorry for detouring from what I said before. Also this story will only have a few more chapters more. And no Decepticons will be appearing in this. I want this story to be about a family being reunited again after a long time away from each other.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Also thank you for the ideas as well._

Chapter 8

Several days had passed since the CNA test had come back positive that Bumblebee was Ultra Magnus's daughter and the truth was found about about the really happened on the Spider planet. Most of the femmes that has escaped had managed to contact their families and tell them that they were coming home soon.

Also thanks to the femmes the Elite Guard would be sending out some teams to rescue the rest of the femmes. Ultra Magnus had made it clear that Ravenx was to be taken alive and no harm was to come to him. He owed the Decepticon that much for taking care of his daughter when she was sparked and for the way he treated the femmes under his care..

Speaking of SoundRunner where was she? The Magnus wondered. He figured that she would be somewhere near his mate as the two of were attached at the hip to each other ever since they had been reunited.

But when Ultra Magnus went to check up on his family he found only his mate who was talking to Optimus about Bumblebee.

"Dear have you seen Bumblebee? I've been looking for her everywhere." Ultra Magnus asked as he entered the room.

WindRunner turned to her mate. "The last time I saw her she was talking with Jazz about something. There up on the roof." She said as she gave her mate a smile.

"Thank you." The Magnus replied and headed up to the roof. If you would have told him a week ago that he would be reunited with his lost mate and found a daughter that he never thought that he had. He would have said that you were crazy and locked them up in the stockades and throw away the key.

Ultra Magnus's sparked ached at the thought of what his daughter had to go thru growing up when she should have been taken care of by him and not raised herself on the streets of the worst city to live in when you were a femme.

As he neared the roof Ultra Magnus could hear the laughter of his daughter and his third in command. He strained his audio receptors to hear what they were laughing about.

"You really did that?" Jazz gasped out.

"Yeah I really knew that Elite Guard in the groin. He went down do fast it was ridiculous." Bumblebee said thru her laughter. "Some Elite Guard when a femme half his size could take him down."

"You are one tough little femme ya know that Bee." Jazz replied.

Ultra Magnus could hear the smile in his daughter's voice as she said something about 'that's the way I am.'

"Bumblebee I got to ask you something. How is Primus name did you manage to survive as a sparkling in Kaon?" The black and white Cyberninja asked the younger bot.

Ultra Magnus from his place behind the wall noticed that Bumblebee had stiffened up a little bit at the question. It was obvious that was a touchy subject.

"It wasn't easy being a first frame femme with nothing to your name but I survive because I had a strong will and I wanted to become an Elite Guard and save my mother. I made a promise to Primus that when I became a Elite Guard that I would save my mother and the other femmes that took care of me and I couldn't do that by feeling sorry for myself. So using what I could find I build a shelter on the outskirts of Kaon and late at night when it wasn't as busy I would sneak into the city and steal what I could to survive. I wouldn't take more that what I needed to survive. That was how I got to be such a good scout. One day when I almost saved enough credits to get upgraded to my 2nd frame I was attacked and was injured very badly and they took all my credits leaving me to bleed. I would have died if it wasn't for a kind stranger who was walking by saw me and took me to the hospital and even paid for my bill. He was there when I was released and took me to his home to recover. At first I was cautious of his intentions but when I arrived at his home I realized that the mech was none other than Master Yoketron. My mother had told me stories about him and said that he was a very honorable mech that didn't care about factions. I knew right them and there that I was going to be safe. Yoketron taught me the basis of the way of Cyberninja. One day after I had upgraded to a mech's frame he told me that I need to find my place in the world and gave enough money that I could enter the Academy and still have a little left over. The rest you know." Bumblebee told Jazz who was looking jaw slacked at what his little friend had to go thru.

"Bumblebee please forgive me when I ask this but when you were attacked were you violated?" Jazz asked. Part of him didn't want to know but part of him knew that he needed to know. He got his answer when Bumblebee just turned her head to avoid his face.

"Bumblebee what happened to you most femmes wouldn't have been able to bounce back but you were able to do that and look at you. You went to the academy and even fought Decepticons face first. You have a lot of spirit that not every one has. And I am proud to fight beside you." Jazz told Bumblebee with a smile.

"Thanks Jazz." Bumblebee replied with a smile and hugged her friend.

Jazz hugged Bumblebee back. This was one tough little femme that wasn't afraid of anything thing and was strong and determined to rescue her mother.

Ultra Magnus watched the display of affection from his daughter and 3rd in command with a little jealousy but he knew that Jazz was fond of his daughter as friend as he would talk about Bumblebee when ever had been on Earth and how Bumblebee would always show Jazz around the planet.

_Next chapter the femmes return to Cybertron and Bumblebee has a tough choice to make._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

AN: next chapter will most likely be the last chapter. And there will not be any pairing at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone that helped me with this story and to all those that read and reviewed. It really means a lot to me.**

Chapter 9

today was the day that Bumblebee had to make a choice. A very hard choice. The femme in disugise thought back to when her father had asked her the question.

_Flashback._

"I would like for you to return to Cybertron with your mother and me." Ultra Magnus asked his daughter on the roof of the base.

Bumblebee looked at her father. Did he just ask what she thought he had said?

"I want to be able to know you as you not as what everyone says about you." The Magnus said. "I know that you acted the way you acted due to trying to say off the radar. All I know about you is that you were willing to take the blame for a fellow Autobot in Boot Camp. That to me shows loyalty which is something that not many bots have in this day and age."

Bumblebee was shocked. Did Bulkhead tell Ultra Magnus what really happened in Boot Camp? If her best friend did than her father had to ask him about her life in Boot Camp.

"Bumblebee the choice is yours. I don't what you to think that you have to come back with me because I order you to and I don't want you to stay forever. I just want to have some time to get to know. You can return to your team anytime you want." Ultra Magnus told Bumblebee who was looking up at him.

"Can I think about it and give you my answer later?" Bumblebee asked. She really didn't want to give her father an answer just yet.

"Of course Bumblebee. We leave tommorow. You can give me your answer then. Just remember that no matter what answer you give I will always support you." The leader of the Elite Guard told his daughter.

"Thank you Sir." Bumblebee still had a hard time calling her father anything but sir.

Ultra Magnus smiled at his daughter before leaving the rooftop.

_End Flashback_

Bumblebee sat in her room thinking about the pros and cons of each choice. The pros for leaving her team was that she would get the respect that he always wanted and bots would have to look up to her. But the cons were that she would only be respected because of who her father and mother were.

The Pros about staying with her team was the Bumblebee would be free from all the hustle and bustle of being the daughter of the Magnus and his mate who was a powerful member of the Senate. She would be forced to live in her creator's shadows for the rest of her life. The Cons were that she wouldn't be able to spend time with her parents and that she would miss her friends.

Bumblebee just didn't know what to do and she had to give her answer in a few hours so she settled into a light recharge so that she could think about her choice.

Soon it came time for everyone to leave. Sentinel was not looking very happy as his wings had been removed by Ultra Magnus and he was no longer a Prime. He was just an everyday solider. Jazz had been made the new 2nd in command.

Optimus was a little nervous about what Bumblebee would choose to do. He wanted her to be happy but he didn't want to lose the little sister of the group. But it was her choice. He could also tell that the other members of his team were also nervous about Bumblebee's choose. But they also would respect her choice.

Bumblebee stood in front of her parents. The femmes had already boarded the ship heading for Cybertron. FireFly was a little scared to go back to Cybertron as she had no life outside of the streets selling herself. WindRunner had seen the young femme was scared about going back to streets. So the noble femme had talk to her mate and decided to welcome her into their family by temporally adopting FireFly into the family. Bumblebee had been thrilled with the fact of having a sister. FireFly was shocked that The Magnus would want her in his family.

"FireFly I know that you need a family and someone to care about you. As I said you are welcome in my home for as long as you like. If you never want to leave than so be it. But if you do always know that you are welcome back." The Magnus told the young femme who had a shocked look on her face.

"Thank you Sir so very much." FireFly had replied before getting on the ship with the biggest smile she could muster.

Now all that remained was Bumblebee. Ultra Magnus was hoping that she has made the right choice with her spark and not her processor.

"I have made my choice." Bumblebee told her father. "I want to stay on Earth with Optimus and his team. They are really the first family I really ever had and if I left they would be down a member and even if you sent a replacement they would have to train them and that is something that you don't have time to do if a war when you are a front line warrior."

Ultra Magnus let a smile come to his face. His daughter had done what her spark had told her and he was proud of her.

"I knew that you would make the right choice. But always remember that no matter where you are in live you are always welcome home." The Magnus told his daughter as he hugged her. WindRunner did the same thing. Unaware to them Bulkhead was taking a picture of the family so that Bumblebee would be able to talk to them when ever she wanted to.

"I will miss you my little star. But I am so proud of you and always will be." WindRunner told her daughter as she placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehelm.

"I love you mom and dad." Bumblebee said as she was able to call Ultra Magnus dad for the first time.

"And we love you to." Ultra Magnus replied before getting on the ship with his mate.

Soon the ship took off and headed for Cybertron leaving a slightly crying Bumblebee behind.

Her team came up beside her and hugged her and told her that they would always be there for her also.

Bumblebee smiled at her team before transforming and speeding back to the base.

It looked like everything was back to normal.

_The End_

_**AN: At this moment there will NOT be a sequel to this story so please don't ask if their will be a sequel. Thank you very much.**_


End file.
